theblackmantlefandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Ira
Darth Ira is a warrior like no other. Raised by echani, apprenticed by a Mandalorian and lorded by one. This Sith caused the Dark Disciples Civil-War, and because of it, she founded and became leader of the new, glorious Black Mantle. This is her story. Biography Cause of Birth An Echani within the Empire was unusual. To encounter two Echani at the same time within the Empire would be considered neigh impossible. Nevertheless, Kira’s mother, Silva Miraani, was a hand-to-hand trainer for the Imperial Military on Dromund Kaas. Her father, Varen O’keer, enlisted in the Imperial Military as a trooper, originally, and would eventually work his way up the ranks to become an agent within the Imperial Intelligence branch. His training as an agent, at least the hand-to-hand aspect, was further honed by Kira’s mother. While the two sparred, something not all-too uncommon happened between the two Echani. Through body language their feelings for one another were revealed, and they’d allow that initial spark to grow over the course of the Varen’s training. When Varen’s training was complete his work would start as a Special Operative, but he’d unwittingly left behind a growing successor to his name. Not long after Varen’s departure, Silva would realize she was pregnant with his child. When word of Silva’s pregnancy reached her superiors, she was replaced as the hand-to-hand trainer on Dromund Kaas, and would instead be reassigned to the Imperial Navy, where her duties would be less physically demanding. Her work as a navigations assistant was not quite something any Echani could be proud of, but it allowed her to properly foster the child growing inside of her unabated. Kira was born aboard the Imperial Destroyer “Ravager” that was on a simple patrol route within Empire-controlled space only a 5 years before the Treaty of Coruscant. As Kira grew, Silva would teach her the Echani martial arts, and the girl, as any Echani, would take to it like a Sarlaac to sand. It wasn’t until the girl was 6, one year after the Treaty of Coruscant, that Kira’s other talents, her affinity with the force, would be recognized by a Sith Lord named Darth Phagus while onboard an Imperial Capital Ship under his command. Seeing the potential in Kira, Phagus used the failure of one of the Deck Crew-members as an opportunity to test the girl’s resolve. He ordered young Kira to execute the officer in front of her peers to send the message that failure was not tolerated. The girl, at the time not fully aware of her own abilities with the force, would attack with a slew of kicks, jabs and punches taught to her by her mother. The officer responded by drawing his side-arm to take fire, only to have the weapon wrenched from his grip and brought into Kira’s hands through manipulation of the force. Fear caused the girl to act on instinct and fired into the officer’s chest, killing him. Pleased with Kira’s actions, Phagus would have the girl taken to Korriban aboard an Imperial Shuttle for training. Early Life Training would become Kira’s life. Day and night, the girl tirelessly pursued perfection not only in the art of lightsaber combat, or mastery of the force, but with her knowledge of the Echani Martial Arts as well. For 10 years the young Echani would not only hone her talents, but pit them against her fellow initiates both in open, sanctioned combat, and in secret. While the girl showed little interest in politicking or the subtleties of back-stabbing, she proved to be an unstoppable force amongst her competitors. They’d strive to trick, cheat, and claw their way over her, and find that despite all their efforts, Kira’s prowess as a warrior was insurmountable. It wasn’t until she’d slay her instructor in anger, along with a fellow initiate she was sparing with that she’d rise from a simple Sith Initiate to a full-fledged Sith Apprentice. Locked away in a Containment cell, the girl would await execution for murdering her instructor. A Sith Lord of Mandalorian blood would be called in to torment the girl, and then kill him. Instead, the Mandalorian Lord would find the girl’s potential too tempting to pass up. Instead, the Lord gave Kira a single chance to prove himself worthy of living. Kira fought the Mandalorian with all of her strength and training, mixing a flurry of strikes against the Lord with a training-saber, along with her Echani fighting styles and proved himself a worthy successor. The Mandalorian would reveal himself as Darth Sia, a member of the Dark Disciples chapter of the Sith Order. Kira would readily pledge himself to her new Lord. Her first task was to slay the rest of the Instructors who’d imprisoned him for their weakness; a task which Kira relished with glee. Training at the feet of a Master For the next four years, the girl trained at the feet of the Mandalorian Sith, and grew to respect him not only as a powerful warrior, but as a kindred spirit as well. Like her, the Mandalorian saw battle not simply as a means to an end, but as a way of life. He proved to show honor where allowable, and ruthlessness when necessary. In summary, he came to be everything the Echani had hoped to become, and she would come to model him in more ways than one when her Apprenticeship ended under him. Her claim to Lordship did not come whilst under the Dark Disciples, however.. Revolution Within the Dark Disciples, the young Echani would notice ineptitudes and mismanagement within the entirety of it’s mangled power structure. Gathon, their “Emperor”, was seldom seen, and his councilors squabbled and bickered amongst themselves, often within plain sight of it’s less seasoned members. Whispers of discontent abounded the order, and despite the Echani’s apprenticeship, she simply could not ignore the doubt sewing in the hearts of her fellow warriors. In secret, the girl would create a powerful contact within the Dark Disciples, Darth Jared. Through him, and his words, the young Echani would find the courage to lead a revolution against the leaders of the Dark Disciples, quickly gaining favor with even it’s more veteraned members, including her own master. Battle ensued, and a small, brief civil-war was engaged between the two sides until those under Darth Jared and Kira were finally victorious, breaking away from their former brotherhood. Together they would form a new order, uplifting Kira from a mere apprentice to the Lord of this upstart, claiming the name The Black Mantle. Given a final test by Darth Sia, the young, silver-eyed girl would be named Darth Ira, and strike out on her own, given honor even by those outside of her order for leading the overthrow of a “pretender” Emperor. Apperance Darth Ira wears dark and incredibly light, modified, Echani full-body armor. She wears no cloak, but instead wears a short, red, hooded cowl that drapes over her shoulders and stops just above her elbows across her chest and back. Hanging from the back, just at the shoulder blades, are two thin streamers of cloth that hang from rings at the hem of the cowel down to the backs of Ira’s knees. On the right streamer is embroidered, red Sith Hieroglyphics. On the other is an Echani battle mantra. Ira’s hair is long and a bit wavy, white as any Echani’s and is swept back into a loose braid down her back; her bangs remain framing her face. Her eyes remain silver, despite her merging with the Dark Side of the force. This is something that other Sith Lords find quite unusual, and it has even led them to question whether she’s really attuned to the Dark Side or not; an inquiry the Echani usually answers with her blade. Category:The Council Category:The Members Category:Browse